Vapor generating devices such as electronic cigarettes and vapor therapy devices, among other vapor generating devices include replaceable fluid supply cartridges. Each fluid supply cartridge includes a fluid reservoir and an ejection head. Once the fluid supply is exhausted, the fluid supply cartridge is removed from the vapor generating device and replaced with a fresh fluid supply cartridge. However, the ejection head of the fluid supply cartridge is typically still usable but will be replaced when the fluid supply cartridge is replaced. Since the ejection head is the most expensive part of the fluid supply cartridge, a means for using the ejection head with multiple fluid supply reservoirs is needed.
In view of the foregoing, one embodiment of the disclosure provides a fluid supply cartridge for a vapor generating device. The fluid supply, cartridge includes an ejection head structure and a fluid reservoir body for removable attachment to the ejection head structure. The ejection head structure contains an ejection head and a flexible circuit attached to the ejection head structure for electrical communication with the ejection head. The fluid reservoir body includes a vaporizing fluid therein, a fluid supply port in fluid flow communication with the vaporizing fluid, and a fluid port seal adjacent to the fluid supply port.
Another embodiment of the disclosure provides a cartridge kit for a vaporizing device. The cartridge kit includes an ejection head structure and a plurality of fluid reservoir bodies for removable attachment to the ejection head structure. The ejection head structure contains an ejection head and a flexible circuit attached to the ejection head structure for electrical communication with the ejection head. Each of the fluid reservoir bodies includes a vaporizing fluid therein, a fluid supply port in fluid flow communication with the vaporizing fluid, and a fluid port seal adjacent to the fluid supply port.
A further embodiment of the disclosure provides a vaporizing device having a housing body, a mouthpiece attached to the housing body, a heater assembly disposed in the mouthpiece for vaporizing fluid ejected from an ejection head, and a fluid supply cartridge kit for the vapor generating device. The fluid supply cartridge kit contains an ejection head structure and at least one fluid reservoir body for removable attachment to the ejection head structure, wherein the ejection head structure includes the ejection head and a flexible circuit attached to the ejection head structure for electrical communication with the ejection head. The at least one fluid reservoir body contains a vaporizing fluid therein, a fluid supply port in fluid flow communication with the vaporizing fluid, and a fluid port seal adjacent to the fluid supply port.
In some embodiments, the fluid reservoir body has a removable plug disposed in the fluid supply port thereof for shipping and storing the fluid reservoir body.
In another embodiment, the fluid reservoir body has a first vent hole in the removable plug and a second vent in a cover for the fluid reservoir body. In another embodiment, a removable tape is attached to the removable plug for covering the first vent hole in the removable plug and the second vent in the cover.
In some embodiments, the fluid supply cartridge kit includes two or more fluid reservoir bodies for removable attachment to a single ejection head structure.
In other embodiments, the fluid reservoir body further includes at least one foam insert therein for fluid back-pressure control. In some embodiments, the fluid reservoir body contains a first foam insert having a first density and a second foam insert having a second density greater than the first density.
In some embodiments, the ejection head structure includes a fluid filter, attached to a filter tower structure for filtering fluid flowing from the fluid reservoir body to the ejection head.
A primary advantage of the disclosed embodiments is the ability to, reuse the ejection head for multiple fluid reservoir bodies thereby significantly reducing the cost of replaceable fluid supply cartridges for vaporizing devices. Depending on the size of the fluid reservoir bodies, the ejection head structure may be able to be used with up to 10 or more fluid reservoir bodies before requiring replacement of the ejection head structure.